Sad Story In Autumn
by Cho Rae Ji
Summary: Hinata mencintai Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya. namun takdir berkata bahwa Hinata bukan untuk Sasuke. mungkinkah Sasuke bisa merubah Takdir itu dan bersama dengan Hinata?/ Chap 3 update! Mind to RnR?an untuk Sasuke. mungkinkah Sasuke bisa merubah Takdir?
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou minna-san.. (^,^). Hana membawa fic khusus untuk SHDL. Sebenernya Hana udah ada fic lagi untuk celebrate SHDL tapi gak sesuai tema jadi, Hana buat fic baru lagi deh!. Yosh! Langsung ya!

**-####-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sad Story Autumn © Hana 'Reira' Misaki**

**Pair: SasuHina, slight ItaHina**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Sasuke,Hinata,Ino,Naruto: 16 tahun**

**Sakura, Sai, Deidara: 17 tahun**

**Itachi, Yugao , Sasori, Neji: 21 tahun**

**Warning: Typo(diusahakan seminim mungkin), OOC(mungkin), Dan keanehan lainnya.**

**If you don't like this fic, you can click back on your browser web! Thanks**

-####

Seorang gadis indigo keluar dari rumahnya yang bergaya minimalis Jepang. Ia hari ini tampak bahagia karena hari ini ia resmi menjadi anak SMA dan dia senang karena bisa masuk kesekolah bertaraf internasional dengan nilai tertinggi.

Hari ini ia pergi kesekolah bersama Neji, karena hari ini Neji kebetulan libur –ralat- meliburkan diri demi mengantar sang adik tercinta. Hinata berlari kecil menuju mobil kakaknya dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Kau cocok sekali dengan seragam itu, Hinata-chan."puji Neji.

"Arigatou ne, Nii-san."Jawab Hinata dengan wajah merona. Membuat wajahnya menjadi err.. manis. Kalau saja Neji bukan kakak nya mungkin sekarang Hinata sudah diserang oleh Neji.

"Baiklah kita berangkat."Ucap Neji. Ia memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia pun pamit kepada Neji.

"Arigatou, Nii-san sudah mau mengantarku."Ucap Hinata.

"Sudahlah Hinata, kau jangan bersikap seperti itu. Aku tidak suka."

"Gomen Nii-san."Hinata menunduk, ia takut kalau Neji akan marah. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, Neji tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, jadilah anak baik ya Hinata-chan, Jaa."Ucap Neji.

"Jaa, Nii-san."Jawab Hinata.

Neji memacu mobilnya lagi meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri. Hinata menunggu sampai mobil Neji tidak lagi terlihat oleh mata lavendernya.

Hinata berjalan menuju papan pengumuman untuk melihat ia ada dikelas mana. Hinata mencari namanya dan…

X-A

Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung menuju kelasnya. Ia menyusuri koridor yang mulai ramai hingga akhirnya ia sampai dikelasnya. Ia duduk dibagian paling belakang dekat dengan jendela. Ia memang tidak suka duduk dibagian depan. Setelah duduk dibangkunya ia mengeluarkan earphone dan mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya. Ia menutup matanya sambil sesekali mengetuk-ketuk jarinya kemeja tanda kalau ia menikmati music yang mengalir dari earphone nya.

Hinata terlalu menikmati music yang mengalun dari earphone nya, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau seseorang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Hei, kau!"Panggil orang itu tetapi Hinata tidak menyahut. Orang itu pun berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata dan melepas paksa earphone Hinata dari telinganya. Sontak Hinata langsung melihat orang tersebut.

"Hei.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Raut wajah Hinata memancarkan kekesalan yang luar biasa.

"Ini tempatku."Ucap orang itu dengan tegas, wajahnya tidak kalah kesal daripada Hinata. Ia menatap tajam Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?" Wajah Hinata berubah bingung. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan orang didepannya ini.

"Pergi dari sini! Ini adalah tempatku."Ucap orang itu dengan meninggikan suaranya sedikit. Hal itu membuat nyali Hinata sedikit ciut.

"K-kau bisa duduk disampingku kan?"Hinata mencoba tenang.

"Tidak!"Jawab orang itu singkat. Ia menarik paksa Hinata untuk keluar dari tempat duduknya. Hinata sempat memberontak tetapi kekuatannya tidak cukup akhirnya, ia mengalah.

"Huh…"Hinata akhirnya duduk didepan orang itu dan yang penting masih dekat jendela. Hinata menyukai duduk dekat jendela karena ia bisa melihat daun-daun jatuh berguguran karena sekarang juga sedang musim gugur.

'Teng…Teng…Teng…'

Bel berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai.

.

.

.

'Teng…Teng…Teng…' Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas tetapi, tidak dengan Hinata dan orang itu. Ya Hinata belum mengetahui namanya karena memang mereka belum berkenalan. Hinata merasa tidak enak pada orang itu, ia takut kalau orang itu akan mengiranya sombong. Jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk bertanya namanya. Hinata berbalik kebelakang dan mendapati orang itu sedang melihat keluar jendela. Merasa diperhatikan orang itu pun menengok kearah Hinata.

"Hei, Namaku Hyuuga Hinata."Ucap Hinata memperkenalkan diri.

"Hn."Jawabnya singkat.

"Umm… namamu siapa?"Tanya Hinata.

"Uchiha Sasuke."Jawabnya.

Setelah mengetahui namanya Hinata merasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu ia tanyakan dan ia memutuskan untuk keluar kelas. Tapi saat ia hendak berdiri tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menahannya. Hinata menautkan alisnya tanda ia bingung dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Mau kemana?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Umm… aku ingin keluar."Jawab Hinata, wajah nya merona saat pergelangan tangannya dipegang oleh tangan kekar Sasuke.

"Temani aku disini."Ucap Sasuke pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Hinata. Hinata yang notabene nya tidak bisa menolak pun kembali duduk.

"Baiklah."ucap Hinata.

Sasuke kembali memusatkan perhatian keluar jendela. Hinata sedikit kesal karenanya. Hinata merasa tidak dianggap sama sekali, padahal laki-laki ini yang memintanya untuk menemaninya. Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan berbalik menghadap kedepan kearah papan tulis dan menulis sesuatu yang tidak penting dibuku catatannya hanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

'Teng…Teng…Teng…'bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

'Teng…Teng…Teng…'

Bel berbunyi memberi tanda kalau sekolah telah usai. Beberapa anak sudah keluar kelas dan bertemu teman atau pacar mereka. Hinata yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang melirik sebentar kearah belakang, ketempat Sasuke. Ia tahu kalau laki-laki itu pasti belum pulang. Hinata pura-pura tidak peduli dengan dia. Ia berjalan keluar kursinya dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau pulang sendirian?" Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat langkah Hinata terhenti dan memutar arah berbalik menghadap kearah Sasuke yang masih duduk manis dikursinya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Hinata. Sasuke merapikan barang-barangnya dan berjalan menuju Hinata. Tiba-tiba pergelangan tangan Hinata ditarik oleh Sasuke yang menyebabkan gadis itu mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Hinata kaget sekaligus tidak terima dengan sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya.

"H-hei , a-apa yang kau lakukan? Aku mau dibawa kemana?"Tanya Hinata ia sedikit kesal dengan perlakuan seenaknya ini.

"Pulang."Jawab Sasuke singkat. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah diseret oleh Sasuke seperti ini. Disepanjang koridor banyak yang melihat Hinata dengan tatapan membunuh dan iri. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke sang pangeran sekolah tengah bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak terkenal. Sasuke memang baru resmi jadi anak SMA hari ini sama seperti Hinata tapi, ia langsung terkenal karena ketampanannya bahkan kakak kelasnya sampai ada yang membuatkan fans club khusus untuknya.

Hinata berjalan dengan menunduk. Ia tidak ingin melihat tatapan dari sekitarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke sang pelaku yang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian terlihat cuek dan santai saja. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai diparkiran tempat mobil Sasuke diparkir.

"Naik."Perintah Sasuke.

Hinata langsung naik tanpa berkata apapun. Sasuke pun masuk memalui pintu yang berlainan dengan Hinata dan langsung memacu mobilnya dengan kencang.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai didepan kediaman Hyuuga, rumah Hinata.

"Jadi ini rumahmu?"Tanya Sasuke.

"I-iya."Jawab Hinata.

"Mana ponselmu?"Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"U-untuk a-apa?"Hinata kembali dibuat bingung oleh sikap Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, mana?" Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan memasukan nomornya lalu meneleponnya. Hinata hanya melihatnya saja.

"Ini, nanti aku hubungi kau."Ucap Sasuke seraya mengembalikan ponsel Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk walau sebenarnya ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Hinata keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."Ucap Hinata.

"Hn. Besok kau akan ku jemput." Ucap Sasuke dan langsung menancap gas pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata bengong melihat kepergian mobil Sasuke. Sampai tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?"Tanya seseorang berambut coklat panjang dan bermata sama dengan Hinata.

"ah.. ti-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Nii-san."Jawab Hinata. Tanpa menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari Neji ia pun langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

Hinata bangun lebih pagi hari ini. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Setelah bangun ia bergegas kekamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung memakai seragam khas Konoha Internasional High School. Setelah merasa penampilannya sudah rapi ia langsung turun kebawah dan sarapan bersama orang tua, adik serta kakaknya.

"Ohayou, minna."Ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum hangat.

"Ohayou, Nee-san."Jawab Hanabi-adik Hinata-

"Hn, Ohayou"jawab Hiashi –ayah Hinata- dan Neji bersamaan.

Hinata duduk dikursi sebelah Neji. Mukanya terlihat berseri-seri tetapi, sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Kecuali…

"Wah… Hinata-chan sepertinya terlihat senang hari ini, ada apa ya?"Ucap Hikari –ibu Hinata- yang baru keluar dari dapur sambil membawa Onigiri. Hinata yang ditanya seperti itu hanya bisa merona.

"Ah… Ti-tidak a-ada apa-apa Kaa-san."Ucap Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Hehe, Hinata-chan sedang jatuh cinta ya?" Pertanyaan Hikari itu sukses membuat semua orang yang ada dimeja makan itu menoleh kearah Hinata. Hinata yang dipandangi seperti itu hanya menunduk. Pandangan mereka sepeti mengatakan 'Jelaskan apa benar yang dikatakannya.'. Hinata yang tidak tahu apa yang harus dijelaskan hanya menjawab..

"Su-sudahlah Kaa-san."Ucap Hinata yang masih menunduk. Melihat putrinya yang malu-mali seperti itu membuat Hikari tersenyum lembut.

"Ya sudah, mari makan!"Ucap Hikari menyudahi acara menggoda putrinya. Mereka pun makan dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan Hinata bergegas keluar karena ia sudah mendengar deru mobil dan ia yakin bahwa itu mobil Sasuke.

"Aku berangkat ya."Ucap Hinata melangkahkan kaki keluar. Tapi langkahnya berhenti saat Neji memanggilnya.

"Hinata, kau berangkat sendiri?"Tanya Neji. Hinata memutar arah menghadap Neji. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Neji. Kalau ia bilang iya, pasti Neji akan bersikeras untuk mengantarnya. Tapi kalau ia jawab tidak, pasti Neji akan menginterogasinya selama 30 menit dan Hinata tidak bisa membuat Sasuke menunggu lebih lama. Jadi apa yang harus ia jawab?. Lama Hinata berpikir membuat Neji tidak sabar. Neji pun melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Hei Hinata? Tadi aku Tanya kau berangkat sendiri?"Tanya Neji lagi.

"Eh.. ano.. se-sebenarnya a-aku berangkat ber-bersama temanku."jawab Hinata akhirnya. Neji menautkan alisnya. 'Siapa yang dimaksud temannya itu?'pikir Neji.

"Siapa?"Tanya Neji singkat.

"ano.. na-namanya Uc-Uchiha Sa.." belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan jawabannya Neji sudah memotongnya.

"Baiklah, kau berangkatlah bersamanya."Ucap Neji. Hinata terbelalak kaget. Tidak biasanya Neji langsung mengijinkan ia berangkat sekolah bersama temannya, apalagi ia tahu kalau orang itu laki-laki. Eh.. tunggu dulu, apa Neji benar-benar tahu kalau yang berangkat bersama Hinata itu laki-laki?. Tapi disisi lain Hinata merasa lega karena ia diijinkan berangkat bersama temannya tanpa harus diinterogasi oleh kakaknya terlebih dahulu. Buru-buru Hinata pamit kepada kakaknya, ia takut kalau Neji berubah pikiran.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, Nii-san."Ucap Hinata.

"Hn." Jawab Neji. Setelah mendapat jawaban itu Hinata langsung keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga dan didepan Gerbang ia bisa lihat mobil Sasuke. Hinata berlari kecil menuju mobil Sasuke dan langsung naik kedalamnya.

"Kau lama." Ujar Sasuke singkat. Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke yang tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Go-gomen, Sasuke-kun."Ucap Hinata pelan. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata merasa bersalah hanya menghela nafas.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Tanpa basa basi lagi ia langsung mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Sementara itu…

"Kau membiarkannya berangkat sendiriian setelah mendengar nama Uchiha kan?"Tanya Hiashi yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Neji.

"Hn."Jawab Neji singkat.

"Apa kau masih merasa bersalah pada Uchiha itu?"Tanya Neji.

"Tidak juga."Neji mulai tertunduk.

"Benarkah?"Hiashi meyakinkan.

"…" Neji tidak menjawab.

"Semua itu bukan salahmu, Neji!" Hiashi mulai prihatin dengan keadaan putra sulungnya ini.

"Hn, mungkin."Jawab Neji, ia masih belum mau mangangkat kepalanya.

"Ino-chan menyukaimu, dan kau juga demikian. Jadi kau tidak bisa menolak kenyataan ini kan? Kau tidak usah merasa bersalah pada Uchiha Itachi kan?"jelas Hiashi.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkan diriku. Dia pergi keluar negri untuk menghidari kami. Tou-san, apa kau mau memenuhi permintaanku ini?"Tanya Neji.

"Apa itu?"Hiashi tidak pernah melihat Neji memohon seperti ini.

"Tolong jodohkan Hinata dengan Itachi, bukankah Tou-san pernah bilang akan menjodohkan Hinata?" Neji hamper mengeluarkan air matanya. Hiashi memandang iba Neji.

"Tapi, Tou-san berniat menjodohkan Hinata dengan Sasori."Ucap Hiashi.

"Aku mohon Tou-san."Ujar Neji. Melihat Neji seperti ini membuatnya menjadi tidak tega.

"Baiklah, Neji. Aku akan menjodohkannya dengan Itachi."Jawab Hiashi akhirnya.

"Arigatou, Tou-san." Ucap Neji.

**-TBC-**

Maaf ya kalau fic Hana kependekan. Hana bikin ini ngebut jadi kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan Hana mohon maaf *nunduk*. For the last…

**Keep Or Delete?**

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

**-####-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sad Story In Autumn © Hana 'Reira' Misaki**

**Pair: SasuHina, slight ItaHina**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Naruto: 16 tahun**

**Sakura, Sai, Deidara: 17 tahun**

**Itachi, Yugao , Sasori, Neji: 21 tahun**

**Warning: Typo(diusahakan seminim mungkin), OOC(mungkin), Dan keanehan lainnya.**

**If you don't like this fic, you can click back on your browser web! Thanks**

-####-

Sebuah mobil yang ditumpangi dua orang itu berhenti diparkiran Konoha Internasional High School. Setelah memastikan mobilnya sudah terparkir dengan baik, laki-laki yang mengendarai mobil tersebut pun keluar diikuti oleh gadis berambut indigo yang keluar dari pintu yang berlawanan dengan laki-laki tersebut. Sasuke nama laki-laki itu berjalan menghampiri gadis yang keluar dari mobilnya atau sebut saja namanya Hinata.

"Ayo.." ajak Sasuke yang langsung menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke tetapi, ia tidak menolak.

Mereka menyusuri koridor yang masih sepi, mungkin karena hari ini mereka berangkat terlalu pagi. Selama perjalanan Hinata hanya menunduk dengan wajah merona. Hari ini memang ia tidak mendapat tatapan penuh kebencian dari para Fans girls Sasuke karena memang mereka belum datang. Bersyukurlah meskipun begitu Hinata tetap tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya, mungkin ia terlalu malu karena jalan bersama idola sekolah apalagi dengan bergandengan tangan segala.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai didepan kelas mereka. Mereka langsung menuju ketempat duduk mereka. Hinata duduk didepan Sasuke, dan itu berarti mereka harus melepas genggaman tangan yang sedari tadi tidak terlepas.

Mereka duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing. Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Hinata kini sibuk dengan membaca novel yang ia bawa dari rumah , sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Suasana dikelas itu mulai ramai tetap tidak untuk Sasuke dan Hinata. Keheningan masih terus menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Ohayou minna."Ucap (baca:teriak) seorang laki-laki blonde jabrik sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Berisik!"Ucap semua yang ada dikelas itu (minus Sasuke dan Hinata). Naruto –nama laki-laki itu- hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia pun langsung menuju tempat duduknya disamping Sasuke.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun."Ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum manis.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan."Jawab Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju bangkunya.

"Ohayou Teme."Sapa Naruto setelah sampai dibangkunya.

"Hn. Ohayou Dobe."Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

'Teng…Teng…Teng…'

Bel pelajaran pertama dimulai pun bergema keseluruh Konoha Internasional High School. Dalam sekejap koridor yang tadinya ramai mendadak sepi, seluruh siswa sudah masuk kedalam kelas mereka untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

.

.

.

-Skip Time-

'Teng…Teng…Teng…'

Bel tanda seluruh pelajaran di KIHS telah usai bergema, banyak siswa yang sudah keluar dari kelas. Namun seperti biasa Sasuke dan Hinata lebih memilih untuk jadi yang terakhir keluar kelas. Entah apa yang menjadi alasan mereka. Hinata kini sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika ia merasakan tangannya ditarik seseorang. Dengan refleks ia menengok kebelakang.

"Kau mau kemana?"Tanya orang itu A.k.a Sasuke.

"Pulang."Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Kau pulang bersamaku." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan gadis itu keluar dari kelas. Tapi kali ini Hinata sedikit memberontak. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Hinata tajam.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Sasuke dingin. Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah marah Sasuke atas penolakannya.

"Ha-hari i-ini Nii-san menjemputku."Ujar Hinata.

"Cih, Ya sudah."Ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Hinata merasa tidak enak karena menolak ajakan Sasuke. Ia berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah lumayan jauh.

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke-kun."Ucapan Hinata sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa lagi?"Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hinata.

"Go-gomen."jawab Hinata.

"Untuk?" kini Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata yang menunduk.

"Ka-karena hari ini aku ti-tidak bi-bisa pulang bersamamu."Jawab Hinata. Ia masih menunduk seakan tidak berani menatap mata kelam Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidak semudah itu." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

"Eh?"Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seringai diwajah tampan Sasuke, tapi tidak berapa lama ia menundukan kepalanya lagi.

"Kau harus aku hukum ya." Pernyataan Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"A-apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?"Tanya Hinata bingung. Pertanyaan Hinata justru membuat seringai diwajah Sasuke semakin jelas. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata. Wajah Hinata pun merona karena hal ini. Ia menutup matanya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Sasuke menyatukan bibir mereka dengan ciuman singkat namun hangat dan lembut.

"Bagaimana? Yang pertama ya?" Goda Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipi chubby-nya.

"Kalau begitu sama." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

"Lebih baik kau cepat temui 'Nii-san' mu itu"ucap Sasuke sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'Nii-san'. Hinata menepuk jidatnya pelan, ia hampir saja lupa kalau ia sudah ditunggu oleh sang kakak. Dengan segera ia berlari kecil menuju parkiran mobil mendahului Sasuke. Tak lupa melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Hinata.

.

.

.

"Go-gomen ne, Nii-san."Ucap Hinata sesampainya didalam mobil.

"Hn, memangnya kau kemana dulu?"Tanya Neji, tatapannya tetap kedepan.

"A-aku menemui temanku dulu." Hinata berharap Neji tidak bertanya lebih dari ini.

"Oh."Jawab Neji singkat.

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Neji melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan KIHS. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mengamati mereka. Seringai iblis terpancar jelas dari wajahnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi Neji."Ujar orang itu masih dengan seringainya.

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal melakukan itu semua dulu."Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Tadaima."Ucap Hinata setelah memasuki kediaman Hyuuga.

"Okaeri."Jawab Hikari.

Hinata yang sudah terlalu lelah langsung naik kelantai atas menuju kamarnya. Tapi langkah Hinata terhenti ketika suara baritone milik Hiashi memanggilnya.

"Hinata."Panggil Hiashi. Hinata berbalik menghadap sang ayah.

"A-ada apa Tou-san?"Tanya Hinata.

"Temui aku di ruang kerjaku sekarang."Perintah Hiashi.

"Ba-baik Tou-san."Jawab Hinata.

Hinata berjalan mengekori Hiashi menuju ruang kerja Hiashi. Setelah itu ia duduk dikursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Ayahnya. Hinata berpikir pasti ada sesuatu yang penting sampai ayahnya memanggilnya keruang kerjanya.

"A-ada apa Tou-san?"Tanya Hinata. Hiashi menghela nafas. Ia bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan kepada anaknya kalau ia berniat menjodohkan putri nya yang satu ini dengan laki-laki yang bahkan belum dikenalnya.

"Ini tentang masa depanmu."Hiashi mencoba mencari kata-kata yang kiranya bisa menjelaskan tanpa menyakiti perasaan Hinata.

"Masa depan?" Hinata menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Ya, kau akan aku jodohkan."jelas Hiashi. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi kaget dari wajah putrinya itu.

"Dijodohkan?" Tanya Hinata mencoba meyakinkan.

"Ya, dengan kenalan kakakmu."Ucap Hiashi seraya menghela nafas. Hiashi bertekad kalau seumpama Hinata menolak, ia tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya. Bagaimanapun juga ini menyangkut masa depan putri tersayangnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Hinata menuntut kejelasan siapa gerangan orang yang dimaksud sang Ayah.

"Uchiha Itachi."Ujar Hiashi.

Hinata menutup mulutnya yang menganga sangking terkejutnya. Mendengar nama Uchiha membuat dia membeku seketika. Segala pikiran berkecamuk didalam otaknya. apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan sekarang. Menuruti kemauan Ayahnya, ia tidak yakin bisa bahagia dengan orang yang bahkan belum ia kenal lagipula ia merasa mempunyai perasaan pada Sasuke tapi, ia tidak yakin Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Menolaknya, ia pikir itu adalah perbuatan anak durhaka. Jadi apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan?. Hinata memejamkan matanya mencoba mencari ketenangan sedangkan Hiashi yang menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Jadi bagaimana Hinata?"Tanya Hiashi setelah lama menunggu.

"Semua aku serahkan pada Tou-san."Jawab Hinata, akhirnya ia lebih memilih menurutinya karena tidak mau menjadi anak durhaka lagipula ia tidak yakin perasaannya pada Sasuke akan abadi.

"Apa kau serius?"Tanya Hiashi meyakinkan. seandainya Hinata menjawab lebih tegas kalau ia menolak atau menerima mungkin Hiashi tidak akan merasa tidak enak seperti ini. Kalaupun Hinata memilih untuk menolak Hiashi tidak akan marah ataupun memaksa Hinata.

"Ya."Jawab Hinata singkat. Didalam hati sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali menolak perjodohan ini tapi keinginan untuk membahagiakan ayahnya jauh lebih besar daripada keinginan untuk kebahagiannya. Hinata memejamkan mata sekali lagi. Sekarang dalam pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Sasuke. Apa ia bisa menceritakan ini semua pada Sasuke? Dan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke setelah mendengar ceritanya ini? Apakah ia akan membencinya atau malah mendukungnya?. 'Gomen-ne Sasuke-kun.'Batin Hinata. Ia membuka matanya kembali dan mohon pamit kepada Hiashi.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang perlu Tou-san sampaikan lagi Hinata mohon pamit."Ucap Hinata yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Hiashi. Hinata pun berdiri dan keluar dari ruang kerja Hiashi.

Setelah keluar dari ruang kerja Hiashi, Hinata langsung berlari kekamar nya. Air matanya hampir tumpah. Tanpa Hinata sadari dua pasang mata memandang iba kearanya yang berlari dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia sudah tahu apa yang membuat Hinata seperti itu. Dan jujur saja ia merasa sangat bersalah membuat Imotou kesayangannya hampir menangis.

"Gomen Hinata-chan."Gumam orang itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya didepan kediaman Uchiha. Setelah merasa sudah terparkir dengan baik, Ia pun masuk kedalam kediaman Uchiha.

"Tadaima."Ucapnya.

"Okaeri Sasuke." Ucap orang yang ada didalam rumah. Sasuke menoleh kearah sumber suara untuk memastikan siapa yang bicara, karena yang biasanya menjawab salam Sasuke adalah Mikoto. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya melihat orang yang sekarang berdiri tegap dihadapan Sasuke.

"Aku pulang Sasuke."Ucap orang itu.

"Hn." Hanya dua konsonan itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Orang itu berdecak kesal.

"Heh baka Otouto, kakakmu pulang beri pelukan kek atau sekedar menanyakan kabar bukan malah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mengesalkan seperti itu." Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, ia sebenarnya malas meladeni Kakaknya ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi sudah tiga tahun ia tidak melihat kakak sulungnya ini. Bagaimanapun juga sebagai adik yang berbakti kepada kakaknya ia pasti merindukan kakaknya ini kan?.

"Hn. Apa kabar Itachi?"Tanya Sasuke dengan nada malas. Orang yang dipanggil itachi itu tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya sih sedikit kurang baik."ucap Itachi membuat Sasuke menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Ya, karena aku kesini untuk melakukan sesuatu."Lanjutnya dengan seringai iblis. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke, biasanya Sasuke tidak akan peduli apapun yang dilakukan kakaknya tapi kenapa sekarang jadi peduli?.

"Hn. Sesuatu yang akan sangat menarik dan menyenangkan."Seringai Itachi makin terlihat jelas. Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah untuk meladeni kakaknya itu dan langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya.

"Sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan hidup seseorang, dan aku sudah menunggu selama tiga tahun untuk melakukan ini semua."Gumamnya. Seringainya masih terpampang jelas diraut wajah tampannya.

-TBC-

Hwaa… Gomen ya kalau ceritanya berantakan.

Disini aku buat Itachi jadi tokoh antagonis *ditendang Itachi FG*. Ohya untuk peran lainnya seperti Sakura, Ino , Sasori , atau yang lainnya muncul dichap selanjutnya. Sebenarnya sih mereka cuma pelengkap aja hehe…

**\Special Thanks to/ :**

Black 'Fairy' Hyuuga

**Cira Ayana **

Lollytha-chan

**hyuuchi perry dreams**

**Last… What do you think about this fic?**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

**-####-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sad Story In Autumn © Hana 'Reira' Misaki**

**Pair: SasuHina, slight ItaHina**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Naruto: 16 tahun**

**Sakura, Sai, Deidara: 17 tahun**

**Itachi, Yugao , Sasori, Neji: 21 tahun**

**Warning: Typo(diusahakan seminim mungkin), OOC(mungkin), Dan keanehan lainnya.**

**If you don't like this fic, you can click back on your browser web! Thanks**

-####-

Mobil berwarna coklat keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga. Mobil itu melaju kencang. Beberapa saat kemudian mobil itu berhenti disebuah Café. Dari dalam mobil keluarlah sesosok laki-laki berambut coklat panjang dan bermata lavender. Ia adalah Hyuuga Neji. Segera saja ia masuk kedalam café tersebut. Ia melirik kesekelilingnya untuk mencari tempat kosong yang kiranya pas untuk bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Akhirnya ia menemukan tempat dekat jendela. Setelah duduk dikursinya ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya.

To: Itachi

Kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai.

Lalu ia menekan tombol Send. Setelah itu ia menaruh ponselnya. Ia menatap keluar jendela sambil menunggu temannya. Ia terlalu serius memandang keluar jendela sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau seorang pelayang kini tengah berdiri didepannya.

"Maaf tuan, ingin memesan sesuatu?" Tanya pelayan itu. Neji mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pelayan itu. Mata Neji membulat seketika ketika melihat pelayan itu. Rambut pirang panjang dan mata Aquamarine nya mengingatkannya akan seseorang. Tanpa sadar Neji menggumamkan nama orang itu.

"Ino…"Gumam Neji. Ternyata sang pelayang mendengar gumaman Neji dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kearah Neji. Neji melihat senyuman manis itu dan sedikit tersipu.

"Maaf tuan, apakah anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"Tanya pelayan itu kembali.

"Ah… iya… aku pesan Hot Chocolate."Ucap Neji. Diluar memang dingin jadi wajar saja kalau Neji memesan Hot Chocolate mengingat sekarang adalah musim gugur.

"Ada lagi?"Tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Tidak ada."Jawab Neji.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."Ucap pelayan itu seraya pergi.

Mata Neji masih memperhatikan gadis pelayan itu sampai pelayan itu berlalu dari hadapannya.

Neji masih belum melepas pandangan dari arah gadis pelayan itu berlalu. Matanya berubah sendu. Ia sangat merindukan gadis itu. Ia masih ingat saat gadis itu tersenyum kearahnya dulu.

#Flashback

Seorang gadis berambut pirang berlari kecil kearah sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum lembut kearah sahabatnya dan langsung menyapanya.

"Hei, Hinata-chan."Ucap gadis berambut pirang kepada gadis berambut indigo yang dia panggil Hinata.

"Hei, Ino-chan." Hinata tersenyum pada gadis berambut pirang yang dipanggil Ino.

Mereka baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan mereka berniat untuk pulang bersama. Tapi sepertinya keinginan mereka harus dipendam karena jemputan Hinata sudah datang. Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat disamping mereka. Lalu keluarlah seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang.

"Ayo Hinata."Ucap pemuda itu sambil sedikit menarik lengan Hinata.

"Ah.. tunggu Nii-san." Hinata berusaha menarik lengannya yang ditarik oleh pemuda itu. Hinata berniat memperkenalkan Ino kepada kakaknya.

"Nii-san perkenalkan ini temanku."Ucap Hinata memperkenalkan Ino. Ino tersenyum kepada kakak Hinata. Senyuman tulus nan bersahabat.

"Hei, aku Ino."Ucap Ino memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hn, Aku Neji."Ucap Neji –kakaknya Hinata- ia menerima uluran tangan Ino. Tangan halus Ino bersentuhan dengan tangan besar Neji. Neji menatap lurus mata Ino, hal ini membuat Ino salah tingkah. Mereka berjabatan tangan cukup lama sampai sebuah deheman menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Ino bersemu merah sedangkan Neji mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Hm, lebih baik Ino-chan ikut bersama kami. Iya kan Nii-san?"Tanya Hinata ada nada sedikit menggoda didalam perkataannya. Neji tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, ia lebih memilih masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Kau duduk didepan aja ya, Ino-chan."ucap Hinata. Ia mendorong pelan badan Ino agar Ino masuk kedalam mobil. Hinata memilih duduk dibelakang.

#Flashback Off

Itulah pertama kali ia berkenalan dengan Ino. Ino dan Hinata berteman sejak kecil. Namun saat SMA mereka memilih untuk bersekolah disekolah yang berbeda. Ino memilih bersekolah diluar kota. Sejak saat itu Neji tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Ino. Ino memilih bersekolah diluar kota. Saat itu Neji benar-benar merasa seperti orang yang benar-benar tidak berguna. Ia ditinggal oleh sahabatnya dan ia juga tidak bisa mempertahankan gadis yang ia cintai.

Neji terlalu larut dengan pemikirannya sampai ia tidak sadar kalau seseorang sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa kabar?"Tanya orang itu. Sapaan orang itu sukses membuat Neji kembali dari alam lamunannya. Ia langsung menatap mata onyx pemuda didepannya.

"Biasa, kau sendiri bagaimana Itachi?" Neji sedikit canggung berhadapan dengan temannya ini. Teman yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

"Hn, sama."Jawab orang yang dipanggil Itachi oleh Neji.

Hening melanda keduanya. Tidak ada yang melanjutkan pembicaraan. Keheningan diantara mereka tiba-tiba terpecah karena kehadiran pelayan pirang tadi, ia berniat mengantarkan pesanan Neji. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang duduk diseberang Neji. Mata Itachi pun langsung melihat kearah pelayan itu.

"Silahkan tuan."Ucap pelayan itu.

"Apakah teman anda ingin pesan sesuatu?"Tanya pelayan, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak."Jawab Itachi singkat. Ia mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Neji menatap Itachi nanar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat menikmati."Ucap pelayan itu dan langsung segera pergi.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Neji semakin tidak betah dengan suasana seperti ini. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan masalah antara ia dan Itachi. Lagipula ia juga harus membicarakan masalah perjodohan itu.

"Itachi, apa kau masih marah padaku?"Tanya Neji to the point. Itachi menatap teman lamanya.

"Tidak juga."Jawab Itachi singkat.

"Aku ingin minta maaf soal waktu itu."Ucap Neji seraya menunduk. Itachi mash menatap teman lamanya itu.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah diungkit lagi." Itachi menghela nafas sebentar dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Lagipula sepertinya Ino juga sudah lupa masalah itu, dan dia lebih menganggapmu daripada aku." Dari nada bicaranya Itachi terdengar sangat kecewa atas sikap Ino tadi. Mendengar ucapan Itachi, Neji mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap temannya. Mata mereka bertemu. Neji ingin memaastikan apa yang kini dirasakan Itachi. Mencari kebenaran atas perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil, Itachi memang pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Kau salah, Ino mungkin masih merasa bersalah makanya ia tidak berani menatap wajahmu."ucap Neji, ia ingin meyakinkan temannya ini kalau Ino tidak mungkin melupakan kejadian waktu itu.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi banyak bicara seperti ini Neji?" Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum menyindir.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Itachi!" Ucap Neji. Itachi menghela nafas. Ia kini kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Lalu, kau mau aku bagaimana hah?" ucap Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku mau menebus kesalahanku."Ucap Neji pelan tapi masih ditangkap dengan jelas oleh telinga Itachi.

"Dengan cara apa?" Nada bicara Itachi terdengar mengejek. Itachi menatap tajam mata lavender Neji menuntut kejelasan atas ucapannya.

"Menikahlah dengan adikku."Ujar Neji. Matanya menatap mata Itachi sendu.

"Kau menjual adikmu? Heh, tak ku sangka kau selicik itu." Ejek Itachi. Ia memandang remeh temannya.

"Aku tidak menjualnya!" Neji menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku."Ucap Neji pelan.

"Dengan mengorbankan kebahagian adikmu?" ucap Itachi.

"…" Neji tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Apa ia sudah begitu jahat mengorbankan kebahagian adiknya hanya untuk menebus kesalahannya?. Apa ia egois?. Segala pikiran berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Neji.

"Kau memang tidak berubah, kau e-g-o-i-s Neji!"Ucap Itachi. Ia member penekanan pada kata egois.

"Lagipula apa kau pikir aku bersedia menerima adik dari seorang peng-hia-nat?" Itachi memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. Neji menundukan kepalanya. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang Hyuuga benar-benar diinjak-injak sekarang, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melawannya. Ia merasa semua yang dikatakan Itachi itu benar. Ia memang egois. Ia hanya memikirkan kepentingannya tanpa memperdulikan kebahagiaan adik tersayangnya. 'Hinata, maafkan aku.'batin Neji. Matanya kini terasa panas, tapi ia tidak mau menangis dihadapan orang yang telah menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

"Sakit hati harus dibalas dengan sakit hati."Setelah melontarkan kalimat itu, Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi. Tinggalah Neji seorang diri. Ia masih terus menunduk. Ia kini benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, dikediaman Hyuuga…

Hinata melangkah dengan langkah gontai. Ia terlihat lelah, mungkin karena ia baru saja pulang sekolah. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuatnya seperti itu melainkan…

#Flashback

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Hinata berjalan keluar kelas. Hari ini ia berharap Sasuke tidak mengikutinya apalagi bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi padanya. Yang pasti hari ini Hinata mau menghindari Sasuke.

"Hinata?"Panggil seseorang dibelakang Hinata. Hinata berbalik dan mendapati orang yang paling ingin dihindarinya hari ini. Uchiha Sasuke sedang memandang tajam kearah Hinata.

"Y-ya?" Hinata menundukan kepalanya ia tidak mau menatap mata Onyx Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya kesuatu tempat. Disinilah mereka sekarang, diatap sekolah. Dua orang itu berdiri berhadapan. Hinata memilih menundukan kepalanya, sementara Sasuke menatap lurus kearah Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"Tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan. Hinata refleks mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke tapi, dengan cepat ia tundukan kepalanya lagi.

"A-aku ti-tidak menghindarimu."Jawab Hinata gagap. Sasuke tiba-tiba mengangkat dagu Hinata sehingga sekarang mata mereka bertemu. Onyx bertemu Lavender.

"Jangan bohong."Ucap Sasuke datar. Onyx itu menatap lavender tajam.

"Kenapa tadi pagi kau berangkat duluan? Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku akan menjemputmu?"Tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada datar. Hinata tidak bisa mengelak lagi sekarang. Hinata menghela nafas panjang, setelah itu menurunkan tangan Sasuke perlahan.

"A-ada sesuatu Sasuke-kun." Ucapan Hinata sukses membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap lekat sang gadis indigo, hal ini membuat siempunya merona.

"A-aku telah dijodohkan."Ucap Hinata pelan tapi masih dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh Sasuke. Sasuke kini menatap dingin gadis didepannya. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa dadanya bergemuruh dan terasa panas. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

"Dengan siapa?"Tanya Sasuke dingin. Hinata menatap sendu laki-laki didepannya.

"Uchiha Itachi."Jawab Hinata seraya menundukan kepalanya. Mata Sasuke membelalak mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Itachi?"Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Kau tidak menolak?"Tanya Sasuke dengan aura dingin yang lebih menusuk –bagi Hinata-. Hinata menggeleng. Sasuke menatap Hinata datar. Didalam hatinya ia benar-benar kecewa.

"Kenapa?" kali ini Hinata tidak bisa menjawab hanya dengan anggukan atau gelengan, kali ini Hinata harus menjawab dengan kata-kata.

"I-itu permintaan Tou-san dan Nii-san."Jawab Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Air mata hampir menetes dari mata indahnya.

"Jadi kau menerimanya begitu saja?" Suara Sasuke pun terdengar sedikit bergetar. Kali ini Hinata mengangguk lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan berbalik kearah pintu keluar. Sasuke merasa tidak kuat lagi kalau harus meneruskan pembicaraan ini. Akhirnya sekarang ia berdiri diambang pintu yang menghubungkan sekolah dengan atap.

"Kau harus bisa menentukan hidupmu sendiri Hinata." Itu kalimat terakhir sebelum Sasuke berlalu pergi.

Kini tinggallah Hinata seorang diri diatap. Seluruh badannya bergetar hebat. Air matapun keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk karena kakinya yang bergetar tidak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya lebih dari ini.

"Sasuke, Gomen.."Gumam Hinata. Air mata masih terus mengalir disekitar pipinya.

"Gomen , Sasuke-kun."Lagi hanya gumaman yang dikeluarkan Hinata.

#Flashback Off

Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat ini pikirannya sedang kalut dan satu-satunya yang dipikirkannya hanyalah tidur.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat bagi Neji. Sekarang sudah pukul 21.00 dan dia masih berada dicafe yang tadi siang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuannya dengan Itachi dan Ino. Ia menengguk Cappuchino yang menggantikan hot chocolate yang tadi ia pesan. Ini adalah gelas cappuchino yang ke lima hari ini. Neji tahu banyak meminum minuman yang mengandung kafein tidak baik tapi sekarang ini bukan itu yang dipikirkannya. Suasana café itu semakin lama semakin sepi dan mungkin sebentar lagi café itu akan segera tutup tapi hal itu tak membuat Neji berniat meninggalkan tempatnya. Ia masih saja menenggak minumannya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Pikirannya kali ini tidak bisa dibilang jernih lagi. Ia benar-benar sedang strees.

"Maaf, tuan kita akan segera tutup." Suara yang familiar itu sukses membuat Neji mengalihkan pandangannya. Neji memandang lekat pelayan yang dari tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

"Duduklah sebentar."Ucap Neji. Pelayan itu memandang bingung Neji tapi ia menurutinya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?"Tanya Neji setelah pelayan itu duduk dibangku yang tadi siang ditempati Itachi.

"Maksudmu?"Tanya sang pelayan atau mungkin kita bisa memanggilnya Ino sekarang.

"Kenapa malah pergi saat aku membutuhkanmu?"Tanya Neji memandang lekat gadis berambut didepannya ini.

"Aku terpaksa."Jawab Ino, Neji masih menatap Ino dengan tatapan 'beri aku penjelasan yang lebih jelas' dan Ino tahu akan hal itu.

"Neji harusnya kau mengerti, aku tidak mungkin bahagia sementara orang lain menderita."Jelas Ino. Neji kali ini bisa memahami maksud dari Ino.

"Tapi paling tidak beri aku kabar saat kau pergi."Ujar Neji datar. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia berbahagia dengan Ino sedangkan temannya sendiri menderita dan lebih memilih pergi keluar negri untuk menghindarinya dan Ino. Ia tahu ia tidak pantas mendapat kebahagiaan yang harusnya didapat oleh temannya.

"Semua sudah terjadi, Neji" Ino menghela nafas sebelum mengucapkan kalimatnya tadi. Neji masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis didepannya ini.

"Dan semua juga sudah berlalu."Lanjut Ino. Wajah Neji berubah menjadi suram.

"Maksudmu?"Tanya Neji, walau ia sudah tahu apa jawaban yang akan diberikan gadis didepannya.

"Kita tidak pantas bahagia diatas penderitaan Itachi, kita harus mencari jalan kita sendiri Neji, kau dan aku tidak akan bisa bersama."Ino menutup matanya sebentar dan menarik nafas lalu membuka matanya kembali.

"Kita punya jalan kehidupan masing-masing yang harus kita tempuh."Lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu itu."gumam Neji. Ino tersenyum lembut kearah Neji. Neji hanya memandang sendu kearah Ino, hatinya masih memberontak dan menolak kenyataan kalau ia tidak bisa bersama dengan gadis cantik ini. Tapi itulah takdir kadang tidak sesuai dengan harapan.

"Kau sudah punya lelaki lain?"Tanya Neji, Ino masih tersenyum manis kearah Neji.

"Mungkin bis dibilang begitu."Jawaban tenang Ino sangat berbeda dengan hati Neji yang bergemuruh panas. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah bahagia terpancar jelas diwajah cantik Ino.

"Begitu."Ucap Neji pelan. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan, seketika hening. Mereka larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Hei.." Sapa seseorang dari samping mereka. Ino dan Neji refleks menengok kearah orang –lebih baik disebut pemuda- yang menyapa. Ino tersenyum lembut kearah pemuda itu, sedangkan Neji memandang datar pemuda itu. 'Jadi ini pemuda yang telah merebut hati Ino dariku' Batin Neji.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

Hwaa… gomen chap ini SasuHinanya cuma sedikit. Tapi dichap depan Hana usahain SasuHinanya lebih banyak. Ohya kira-kira apa ya yang direncanain Itachi untuk Neji? Terus siapa kira-kira cowok yang dimaksud Ino? Yang bisa nebak dapat pelukan dari Chouji *plak* hehe salah maksudnya Kakashi. Hm… sepertinya Hana gak jadi deh jadiin ini untuk SHDL soalnya kayanya bakal panjang jadi mungkin bakal makan waktu banyak, jadi Gomen-ne ya.

**-Thanks a lot to all reviewer and all silent readers.-**

**For the last….**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please!**


End file.
